Information can be provided through networks to a variety of devices. Some devices may receive information by tuning to a signal at a particular frequency. Occasionally, a device can tune to an incorrect frequency, preventing the device from receiving the information at another frequency. The provider of the information, however, may have limited or no access to reconfigure the device. Thus, there is a need for more sophisticated methods and systems for configuring devices to properly tune to, or prevent from tuning to, certain information signals.